Fun With Chains
by NefariousReflection
Summary: How much fun are chains? Well, just ask Light and L! Short one-shots about how much 'fun' our two boys have with the inconvenience of chains. LxLight. Chains can start a funny little romance.
1. Office Chairs

**Office Chairs**

* * *

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap tap tap. Click... Plop..Plop..Plop, plop..plop, plop plop plop..._

….

Ahh... _Finally_ _–_

_Clink-clink-clink, clink-clink... Sluuurp. _

"Dammit Ryuzaki!" Light growled. He rose up on to his elbows, glaring over at the detective. This insufferable man was going to drive him _insane_! As if the constricting chain and the light of the computer weren't bad enough, he had to be up _all night _making those insufferable noises.

"What's wrong, Light? I thought you were going to sleep?" came the monotone response. L didn't even bother looking up from his tea, instead continuing to plop in more sugar cubes, noisily stir, and slurp up another sip. He grinned maliciously, on the inside of course. He didn't want Light to know that he'd been doing this all on purpose.

Irritated, the student got up from where he lay on the couch, just a few feet behind the annoying insomniac.

"I _am _trying to sleep. But how _can_ I with you making all this noise?" Light informed heatedly. All this sleep deprivation and personal space invasion was _really _starting to grate his nerves.

The detective continued to sit, staring at his tea. He knew that outright ignoring Light now would probably be bad for his health, but it was much to fun to get a rise out of the young man. So he stayed silent. It seemed chaining them together was bringing out a sort of masochistic humor in L.

"Well? Are you going to keep quiet so I can sleep?" the brunette asked as he moved to stand behind Ryuzaki's chair.

No answer. Just more clinking and slurping. How _wonderful..._

"Well, would you at least go to bed then? Like a _normal _person? I'm sure even you can't stay awake forever."

Again, the detective did not answer. Light's eye began to twitch.

"Are you even listening to me?!" he almost yelled.

Nothing. Nothing at _all_. And now Light had _definitely _had enough. He grabbed the back of the chair to spin it around, forcing Ryuzaki to face him.

"Hello?!" –

He may have miscalculated for the chair spun around with much more force than intended. The detective whipped around, with the chain twisting around him and pulling Light closer. A glass shattered against the floor, spilling syrup-like tea all over. The three of them fell into a heap on the floor. Chair on floor, Ryuzaki on chair, Light on Ryuzaki. Tangled up in the chain. Light blinked at his very _suggestive_ position and blushed. _How... uncomfortable..._

Ryuzaki blinked at his partner.

"Light, I do believe you have spilled my tea." The boy groaned. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Changing Your Mind

**Changing Your Mind**

* * *

"Alright, Ryuzaki! I've had enough of this!"

Apparently, Light was at his breaking point. About what? Well, L knew, but why would he openly admit to that? Oh no, that was no fun at all. He had to have a _little _fun of his own, right?

"What do you mean, Light?"

Oh, that bastard! He knows _exactly _what I mean! There's no way he could even _think _that there was a possibility, that I didn't know, that he knows exactly what I'm talking about. There's no way around this, L, you're just going to have to stop playing innocent and face up to it!

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, L..."

_Really_, Light? Are you sure? You and I both know how clever you are, but it seems you're failing to remember how lacking my social skills are.

"I'm not sure I do; please explain, Light."

Damn you, Ryuzaki. Of course you'd want me to say it out loud. You only want to embarrass me. Well that's not going to happen!

"Really? Well, what about my wrists? Look at what you did to them! How can you not notice something like that?"

So that's how you're going to play it? Well, two can play this game, Light.

"You did the same to me, it's only fair."

Yeah, poor you. Ugh, I can't stand him!

"You wouldn't even let me get my clothes back on!"

Well, what can I say. That wasn't my fault. Either way the same happened to me so...

"...Fair is only fair, Light"

…

"I want these damn handcuffs off... Now!"

"Look, Light, I know you're mad that your wrists have been getting hurt from our fights, and you couldn't get your clothes back on in the morning, but that is hardly a reason to take these off... You want to prove you're not Kira, right?"

"... I hate these handcuffs..."

"It will be over soon enough, Light."

* * *

_**a/n:** Sorry if it's short and confusing. But it's just another little chain-hating piece. I guess it's a bit of a make up for not having updated in months... I'm working on the next chapter to Fight to Remember. It's going kind of slow. Up in the next couple days maybe? Hope you like this little piece._


End file.
